Vinculo para un amor no correspondido
by ope-hana
Summary: Un demonio, ¿se puede enamorar? Sí, claro, y más cuando se impregnan en la que va ser su compañera, él lo sabía, a pesar que tenía más de 100 años en la tierra él se encontraba vagando y recolectando las almas que están podridas y vacías.
1. Chapter 1

A/U (universo alterno)

Genero: romance, paranormal

Capítulos:¿?

Declaimer: misashi kishimoto

Personajes: sasuke, hinata...

 _**En una oscuridad, te vi, y de ahí tu fuiste mi luz, tu sin darte cuenta lo que hacías por mi..._

* * *

Un demonio, ¿se puede enamorar? Sí, claro, y más cuando se impregnan en la que va ser su compañera, él lo sabía, a pesar que tenía más de 100 años en la tierra él se encontraba vagando y recolectando las almas que están podridas y vacías.

Así era la vida de sasuke un demonio de escasos 297 años pero apariencia de 20 años, el junto con más demonios que habitaban en la tierra. Ellos se encargaban de pasar almas malditas al inframundo. Y como se volvió un demonio, pues era 1718 en esa fecha fue que perdió a toda su familia. ¿Por qué?

El apenas tenía 7 años cuando ocurrió la masacre de su clan, él estaba todo moribundo se acercaba la hora de su muerte cuando escucha una voz decirle

—¿quieres venganza?

Sasuke al escuchar eso miro por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie. Empezó a toser sus pulmones se estaban llenando de sangre, a causa de una lanza.

—¿quieres vivir?

Aquella voz se volvió a escuchar. Sasuke sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecía.

—pequeño entonces ¿deseas vivir?

Sasuke cayo rendido pero antes que muriera logro articular unas palabras.

—quiero vivir, deseo matar a los que han matado a mi familia, deseo poder…

—está bien… pero a cambio tu trabajaras para mi

Después de esto, sasuke renació. El tiempo empezó a seguir cuando el llego a la edad de 20 años, su cuerpo se congelo en forma que ya no había cambios. El demonio que lo había convertido era el rey de los demonios. Y como sasuke era aún "virgen y puro" técnicamente era como su nuevo hijo. El heredaría algunos de sus poderes, ya que le dio de su sangre y alma. Él le enseño todo respecto a la sociedad, de no ser visto por los humanos, si un humano lo veía él tenía que robarle el alma y era un sacrificio impuro. Si se lograba un sacrificio impuro la alma se iría en el olvida o como se dicen el "limbo"

Ese era el costo que el debería pagar por querer poder.

* * *

Era una noche normal, cuando el junto con su equipo salieron en recolectar almas para cumplir con las almas que tienen que tener cada mes. Cada uno se fue por un área diferente.

Sasuke le toco el norte, realmente ya había recolectado sus diez almas, y se disponía de un descanso. Se acercó a un parque cuando sus ojos captaron a una chica sentada en un columpio.

Aquella chica tenía el pelo negro, largo que le llegaba a la cintura, y unos ojos color perla. Se encontraba meciéndose en el columpio mientras murmura algo.

Sasuke trato de afinar su oído para escuchar lo que aquella chica decía.

—naruto, naruto y-yo…

Es lo que ella decía. Sasuke después de escuchar eso; se alejó dejando aquella chica con su plática interior.

* * *

Realmente el merecía un descanso pero no le gustaba salir de día, así que decidió que era mejor entrenar. Se puso un riguroso e intenso entrenamiento que si no fuera por sus compañeros de casa el seguiría entrenando

—Sasuke quieres que te prepare la ducha —se escucha la voz de una mujer

Sasuke frunció el ceño y de una manera muy cortante respondió

—no

Después de decir esto se dio cuenta que eran a las 9:16 de la noche. Tomo una camiseta y decidió a dar el paseo para que se distrajera un poco.

Siempre que lo hacía se iba por los techo haciendo que no quisiera convivir con los humanos pero esta vez era diferente, le nació caminar como aquellos humanos. Iba por las calles viendo que de nuevo había más edificios mas locales comerciales ya no había paz en aquel lugar donde antes era propiedad de su familia. Sus recuerdos llegaban de nuevo, pero algo más le sorprendió, y era que a un negocio se encontraba aquella pelinegra que había visto hace días.

Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, a un lado tenía una rebanada de algún postre. Sasuke decidió desaparecer en la oscuridad. Apareció hacia lo lejos observándola como se distraía y al ver que aquella chica leía un libro que decía "la biblia". Después de ver que aquella chica saliera de aquel local, quería seguirla pero algo le dijo que no. Y es que él se estaba comportando de manera más rara últimamente.

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que la veía aquella humana, ¿Por qué? no lo sabía solo tenía la intensa ganas de verla o solo observarla desde a lo lejos.

El otoño estaba iniciando y en las noches empezaba un frió. Había pasado algunos días cuando era como todas las noches, él se encontró con la chica de hace unos días. Ella traía una bufanda color gris, y sus ropas eran todas grandes que la hacían ver demasiado grande. Ella se encontraba en una banca de aquel parque mientras disfrutaba de un rico postre. Eran roles de canela, lo que ella estaba merendando, mientras veía de reojo una bufanda roja que se encontraba en una bolsa.

Sasuke otra vez afino su oído para escuchar lo que decía aquella pelinegra

—n-naruto a-acepta e-este p-p-presente

Sasuke solo sonrió de nuevo, realmente esa humana era la humana más rara del mundo ya que siempre que hablaba sola se entorpecía para hablar. Después de escuchar eso el solo se marchó de nuevo. Pero algo le llamo la atención y es que una presencia demoniaca se hizo presente.

Un demonio que buscaba alimentarse quería buscar sangre fresca.

Ella había notado que el aire se había tensado y desde a lo lejos le llegaba un fuerte olor a drenaje junto con un olor de putrefacción. Decidió alejarse de ese parque. Cuando iba por abandonar siente que alguien la estaba observando.

Ella voltea a ver a los costados, pero no ve a nadie. Y el olor a drenaje con putrefacción se hacía más presente. Se tapó la nariz, realmente no quería oler ese olor que desprendía. Decidió seguir pero al dar el siguiente paso las luces se apagaron en todo el parque y área. Ella por un momento se espantó, pero cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia su persona, sus pies la traicionaron.

Vio como unos ojos rojos se acercaba, era una sombra con unos ojos rojos, y unos grandes colmillos. Ella al verlos quería sacar un grito, pero su cuerpo se congelo

No se movía estaba demasiada aterrada, y más cuando esa sombra se acercaba y abría su enorme mandíbula, en ese momento su vista se le nublo; se desvaneció.

Sasuke que observaba todo, quería intervenir pero se le hacía difícil ya que ellos no se tienen que dejar ver, si lo hacían él iba a tener bastantes problemas.

Así que aprovecho la oportunidad cuando aquella mujer se desmayó. Antes que ese demonio empezara a devorarla el saco su katana y de un solo corte lo partió en dos. La sangre de aquella bestia quedo impregnado en aquella bufanda que aquella chica sostenía en sus manos.

Él se acercó para recoger aquella chica cuando la ve bien estando frente a ella. En ese momento un vínculo se formó totalmente en ella. Al sentir su pelo que era negro azulado, su blanca piel que se sentía de porcelana, o ver esa cara angelical. No había duda había formado un vínculo que no era mutuo pero era un vínculo. Se había formado un vínculo solo por él, porque para aquella chica aquel chico aun ni lo conocía, ni menos sabia de su existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U (universo alterno)**

 **Genero: romance, paranormal**

 **Capítulos:¿?**

 **Declaimer: misashi kishimoto**

 **Personajes: sasuke, hinata...**

* * *

*** **S** olo _basta una sonrisa... y tu me puedes alegrar todo el día..._ ***

 **E** lla despertó vio a sus alrededores se encontraba en su cuarto. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, solo sabía qué hace una noche había vivido una experiencia demasiada extraña y terrorífica.

Empezó con sus actividades, era despertar, bañarse, desayunar, e irse a la escuela. Era lo miso todos los días, pero esta vez ella iba entregar aquella bufanda.

¿Bufanda? Al recordarse de la bufanda empezó a buscarla pero no lo hallo, entonces en su mente vino aquel recuerdo de aquella noche. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al parque.

Cuando ella llego empezó a buscar por toda el área pero no lo encontró.

Sasuke estaba más que molesto necesitaba verla de nuevo, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, desde que la vio cerca demasiado cerca, sintió que todo su alrededor cambio. Se sentía raro, extraño, y un poco molesto por los cambios que estaba sufriendo.

A pesar que estaba en su casa. No faltaban sus amigos que hacían acto de presencia. Llegaron los tres chicos que le hacían llamar líder.

Un peliblanco, un peli naranja, una pelirroja. Eran un buen equipo pero también fueron humanos y por momentos estaban irritados y hacían irritar a su líder. Pero esta vez sasuke los vio con un semblante demasiado frio.

—sasuke ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —pregunto el peli naranja

—Te ves realmente mal —comento la mujer

—A lo mejor tu comida le hizo daño —comento el peliblanco con un tono de burla

—¡cállate suigetsu! —le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Sasuke los ignoro, salió de aquella habitación para dirigirse al suyo.

Llego empezó a recostarse cuando recordó lo que había pasado ayer, aquella chica. Reacciono, empezó a buscar aquella bufanda que estaba llena de sangre. Al verlo que estaba en un estante ya que Karin lo lavo. Le agradeció mentalmente.

Debía devolverlo sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya sabía donde vivía. Así que cogió aquella bufanda para ir en aquel lugar donde se encontraba aquella pelinegra.

Uso sus portales, cuando llego a aquella habitación logro captar a una peli azul demasiada desesperada. Parecía que buscaba aquel trapo que cargaba sasuke. De manera rápida logra meter aquel objeto en su mochila de esta, para después desaparecer.

Aquella peli azul al darse por vencida, coge aquella mochila y sale apresurada de aquel departamento.

Iba camino a la escuela, cuando busca efectivo para pagar el taxi se da cuenta que ahí estaba la bufanda. Una sonrisa de felicidad muestra, cosa que sasuke desde a lo lejos lo observa.

Se sentía bien al ver aquella sonrisa sintió algo electrizante recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía cómo describirlo, ya que era la primera vez que sentía eso. Después de observarla a lo lejos decidió retirarse y dormir ya que no había podido hacerlo estos días.

* * *

Hinata llego a su escuela ya estaba más feliz, era el día que se le confesaría aquel chico. Solo tenía que esperar hasta la hora de receso. Las horas pasaron demasiado lentas, más lentas de lo que se podían dar. No es que ella estuviera nerviosa, pero; era su primera declaración de amor, a pesar que tenía 18 años era demasiada tímida, nerviosa y callada.

Había esperado ese día, sus constantes prácticas en las noches como decirle, estaba más que feliz. Sabía que naruto le gustaba estar en el auditorio trasero de la escuela. Así que fue lo más rápido que pudo. Camino con un sigilo y trato que nadie la viera. En el momento que se asomó en una de las ventanas de aquel auditorio… su mirada se entristeció, una lagrima rodó por su rostro.

Hinata no sabía cómo describir ese momento. Se sentía traicionada, desilusionada, y desesperanzada. Es lo que su mirada reflejaba. Veía con sus ojos cristalinos a un rubio y una peli rosa besándose con una tierna pasión. Ella nunca se lo espero estos 6 años enamorada de un chico que tiene novia.

Se alejó de manera que "ellos" no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. A pesar que era todavía el recreo. No quiso entrar a las demás clases. De una manera se fue de la escuela. Se aquel parque. Estuvo sentada en un banco. Tenía la mirada en otro lugar, en aquel recuerdo.

El clima cambio de repente se nublo y empezó una ligera llovizna. Algunas personas que se encontraban ahí, se marcharon para no pescar un resfriado. Ella no le importó realmente se sentía tan sola y triste. Sasuke que se encontraba en su hogar, se asomó por las ventanas y vio que estaba lloviznando y que próximamente empezaría a llover con una intensidad. Al salir y sentir la ligera llovizna una leve sonrisa se marcó en el rostro. Pero de una manera rara sintió y escucho un sollozo. ¿Alguien estaba llorando? Volteo a ver a su alrededor no había nadie, fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero ninguno estaba llorando. Aquel sollozo se hacía más fuerte. Solo había una explicación y era que ese llanto era de ella.

Sasuke tomo un paraguas y salió en busca de ella. De manera rápida rara sabía en donde ella se encontraba. Cuando la vio, una sonrisa se le formo. Eso raro en él, pero se alegró al verla pero su semblante cambio cuando la vio de nuevo. Ella se veía destrozada se lo decía aquella mirada. Aquella llovizna ya había empezado a empaparla de agua. De un momento su mirada cambio a una de querer matar a quien la había hecho llorar. Al momento que quería irse para darle una lección aquella persona que había hecho llorar aquella mujer. Escucho como la mujer empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras decía algo.

Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a escuchar lo que ella decía

—¡tonta, tonta, tonta! —lamentándose—. Tonta por haber pensado que él se fijaría en mí. Tonta por creer que él no tenía novia. Tonta por estar enamorada de él estos años.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, supo que era un mal de amores; se sintió miserable, quería darle consuelo pero no se lo permitía ya que aún no se conocían. Así vio hacia otro lado y vio como la lluvia empezó a caer intensamente. Aprovecho cuando aquella mujer se tapó los ojos para que nadie la viera. El camino en la lluvia se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Se sentó a su lado. Quería abrazarla, tocarle y darle todo su apoyo, pero;... Hinata sintió que alguien estaba a su lado cuando abrió los ojos y volteo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

En aquella banca se encontraba una sombrilla. Volteo para ver a los alrededores, pero no encontró a nadie, aquella sombrilla era de color negro aterciopelado. De manera rápida empezó abrir la paraguas; se dirigió a su departamento.

Sasuke a lo lejos observaba, una sonrisa se le dibujo. No sabía porque pero estaba feliz que ella aceptara aquel detalle.

Ella ya estaba en su departamento que se encontraba al segundo piso. Realmente se sentía demasiado triste. Quería olvidarse de todo pero aún le dolía. Se sentó a un lado de la ventana mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Sasuke la siguió. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero quería estar segura que aquella mujer estuviera bien.

En ese momento ella observaba la lluvia y el en la calle observándola.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U (Universo alterno)**

 **Genero: Romance, Paranormal**

 **Capitulos: ¿?**

 **Declaimer: Misashi Kishimoto**

 **Personajes: Sasuke, Hinata**

* * *

.

** " **No** importa cuanta burla tenga que pasar... para estar a tu lado, aunque; tu te vuelvas paranoica" **

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya** sabía lo que estaba pasando y es que había formado un vínculo, su obligación de él era empezar a cuidarla. Eso sería demasiado difícil, ya que él no sale a la calles de días, dos ella no lo conoce. Tres, nadie tenía que saber, porque si lo hacen demasiados demonios querrán ir hacia ella, para así desquitar cualquier rencor que tuvieran en contra del espadachín.

Era todo raro y confuso para él, quería ir con su protector para preguntarle pero sabía lo que le iba a decir. "un vínculo, vaya, ya sabes lo que eso significa, tienes que hacerla como nosotros para que así nadie le haga nada". Como lo sabía, pues siempre que un demonio tenía un vínculo iban con él, y el repetía la misma frase. Que ironía, ahora esa misma palabras le diría. Aunque ya lo estaba asimilando y aceptando, no sabía cómo estar o actuar. Según sus amigos, estaba más serio de lo normal, no hablaba más. Claro no quería escuchar a sus amigos que se burlen de él, ya que formo un vínculo y la afortunada todavía no lo sabe ni lo conoce.

Aquella peli azul aun le dolía lo que sus bellos ojos perlados vieron, la misma imagen se repetía una, y otra vez. No sabía qué hacer si hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso haría, al fin ella no se le confeso solo vio a su amado con una peli rosa besándose en el salón de clases, fue solo eso.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba la bufanda, vio que su deseo no podría cumplirse, así que decidió guardar aquel recuerdo en un cajón.

Se sentía una tonta al pensar que a lo mejor aquel rubio podía fijarse en ella. Pero aun así ella debía continuar, seguir adelante y mostrar una enorme sonrisa al mundo.

Esta vez quería ir al parque, apenas estaba atardeciendo. Cuando llego se acercó a los columpios que estaba cerca de unos árboles frondosos. Ella empezó a columpiarse, cuando sintió de nuevo aquella mirada de la otra vez. Disimuladamente empezó a ver por los lados, pero no había nadie. No sabía que arriba de aquel árbol se encontraba aquel pelinegro que la veía desde lo lejos en forma de cuidarla y protegerla.

* * *

 **Había** pasado 3 horas ya tiempo de irse, cuando empezó a caminar sintió de nuevo esa mirada que la venia siguiendo, un temor grande empezó a sentir. Camino lo más rápido que pudo, su casa quedaba a la siguiente cuadra. Abrió la puerta de su departamento cuando se sintió segura.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que aquella peli azul lo había sentido, por dentro se sintió feliz, ya que se daba cuenta que el ahí estaba presente. Después de ver que estaba segura en su casa decidió partir a su hogar.

—sasuke, ¿Qué hacías por acá? —pregunto su amigo suigetsu

—nada que deba importar

Después de decir se desvaneció en un portal. Suigetsu se le hizo extraño que sasuke este algo "extraño" a pesar que tenía más de 60 años de haberse conocido. Aún era difícil entenderlo.

Estaba en el inframundo, no era como un lugar oscuro, donde había demasiadas almas trabajando sin descanso. Este inframundo era un enorme castillo lleno de demonias y demonios eran los que gobernaban. Sasuke se hizo notar la mayoría de los demonios que estaban presente se hicieron a un lado. Camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba su protector.

El estaba ahí viendo con un portal la vista del cielo.

—vaya… si tanto quieres esa vista, porque no vas a tierra firme

—oh, sasuke, cuanto tiempo

—hmph

—la última vez que estuviste aquí fue hace 90 años, ¿necesitas algo?

—…

—he de suponer, que esto es serio.

En ese momento el demonio empezó a rodear todo de color oscuro. Se encontraban solo ellos dos en aquel nuevo portal, donde nadie los escucharía.

—dime

—he formado un vinculo

El protector demonio, no se esperó eso. así que no disimulo mostrar su cara de asombro.

—u-un vínculo —señalando al pelinegro

—…

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño de molestia. Realmente a veces odiaba a su protector, pero tenía que decirle para saber que se podía hacer.

— "un vínculo, vaya, ya sabes lo que eso significa, tienes que hacerla como nosotros para que así nadie le haga nada".

Sasuke frunció el ceño realmente le habían dicho las mismas palabras que decía cuando alguien iba a pedirle un consejo.

—pero tienes que hacerlo ahora, han venido muchos demonios a quejarse de ti, y puedan que si se dan cuenta vayan tras de ella, o le quiten su alma —esto último lo dijo demasiado serio

—hmp

—no hagas eso, también es algo nuevo para mí, tu nunca diste índice que tuvieras ese lado guardado en tu corazón —tocándose su corazón y haciendo muecas femeninas—, siempre pensé que el "amor" no existía en ti

Dijo aquel demonio mientras le daba la espalda a sasuke

—también dile que este alerta

Sasuke respiro profundo, odiaba ese tipo de comentario pero; realmente le tenía que decir la verdad, pero no quería que su padrino se burlara de él pero lo tenía que hacer.

—Ella… —se sonrojo pero volteo la mirada para otro lado—, no sabe nada de mi

Lo había dicho. Vio cómo su benefactor lo vio de reojo con una mueca de asombro. Realmente se sentía estúpido, pero tenía que hacer algo.

—Ella no, no te conoce —comento todo serio

Sasuke asintió

Una carcajada resonó en aquel lugar oscuro. Sasuke se había cansado ya, agarro su katana en pose de ataque

—lo siento, solo es que me deje llevar, estoy tan emocionado

Lo dijo como cando una madre se pone cuando siente que su hijo ha hecho un logro.

—entonces… —comento el pelinegro

—solo tengo una duda

—dime

—¿cómo es que formaste el vínculo si ella una no te conoce?

Le había hecho una buena pregunta

—solo paso

Sasuke realmente no quería decirle, si se lo decía no terminaría de burlarse de él.

—no creo, todos los que forman el vínculo es porque platicaron con esa persona, la vieron en algún lugar y cuando hablaron se formó —comento

Su benefactor sabia como se había formado el vínculo pero le gustaba ver a un sasuke todo rojo y molesto, así que solo lo hacía para fastidiar a su pequeño ahijado

—¿me podrías decir cómo es que paso —comento serio viendo a sasuke

Sasuke se maldijo pero le tenía que decirle como pasaron las cosas

—la conocí hace unas semanas, ella siempre estaba en un parque cerca donde vivo, la vi una noche donde ella hablaba sola

Justo cuando dijo eso, su protector lo interrumpió

—te enamoraste de una loca —exclamo

Sasuke ya estaba fastidiado así que otra vez tomo su katana

—¡déjame termina con un demonio!

—Quieres que traiga a un demonio —comento todo serio

La paciencia de sasuke estaba llegando a su límite, odiaba la faceta de padrino cuando estaba en modo burlón o sarcástico

—está bien, prosigue

—pero fue apenas hace dos días cuando ella iba a ser atacado por un demonio desertor, cuando la rescate, es ahí cuando se formó el vinculo

—vaya, así paso. Solo empieza a ver cómo te acercas a ella, acuérdate que nosotros no podemos salir en pleno luz del día, si lo hacemos tu tendrás problemas —lo dijo serio

—lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, necesito algo para poder caminar en pleno día

—vaya, pensé que nunca lo ibas a pedir

—lo sé, nunca termine mi transformación, si completo mi transformación, podre estar más cerca de ella

—está bien

En ese momento, su protector saco una daga de piedras, se cortó un dedo, empezó a gotear sangre. Sasuke se acercó odiaba la idea de tomar la sangre oscura de su protector pero lo tenía que hacer, así que coloco su manos en posición de recolectar la sangre, cuando vio que ya era bastante lo acerco a su boca. Cuando dio el primer sorbo le dio asco, ya que era demasiado amargo y le quemaba la boca. Termino de hacerlo, vio de reojo a su protector como su mano se recuperó demasiado rápido.

—a partir de ahora podrás salir, pero ten cuidado al estar mucho tiempo en el sol

—lo sé, si estoy demasiado tiempo van a venir enemigos por mi alma y mi poder

Su protector asintió

—me retiro

Al decir esto regresaron en aquel castillo.

—antes que te marches, de ahora en adelante, protege lo que amas

—lo se

—estoy feliz por ti, pero también tienes que decirle a tus amigos con los que vives, ya que ellos no vayan a confundir algunas cosas.

Sasuke hizo aparecer un portal antes de desaparecer dio un "gracias" para después estar en la tierra.

Cuando llego a la tierra lo primero fue ir donde se encontraba aquella chica.

Hinata se estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica, ya se había controlado. Había de terminado de rezar, cuando algo le hizo temblar de nuevo. Sintió una enorme mirada que la observaba. Trato de controlarse, empezó a cerrar todas las ventanas, cerró todas las puertas, no sabía por qué pero tenía un miedo. Se acurruco en su cama tapándose todo el cuerpo y en posición fetal empezó a rezar de nuevo.

Sasuke noto que aquella chica ya lo estaba notando, ya sentía cuando él estaba cerca. A pesar que ella empezaba estar paranoica una sonrisa se le marco en la cara, estaba feliz que al menos ella ya sabía de qué alguien la acechaba.

* * *

*se les agradece a los que me pusieron es su Follows y Favs.

**y a los que me dejaron su reviews

***GRACIAS***


	4. Chapter 4

*.*

*N*N*

A/U (UNIVERSO ALTERNO)

GENERO: ROMANCE Y PARANORMAL

CAPÍTULOS:¿?

DESCLAIMER: MISASHI KISHIMOTO

PERSONAJES: SASUKE, HINATA

* * *

*GRACIAS POR ESPERAR*

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

***Gracias por Reviews, Follows, y Favs***

* * *

** **Ser** el causante de tu miedo y paranoia, me hace sentir que ahora mas que nunca necesito que me conozcas**

.

.

Tenia que decirle a sus amigos. Eso iba a estar difícil ya que sus amigos lo tienen en concepto que es un demonio que nunca se fijaría en una humana. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues a cada rato le decían cuando lo llevaban de caza, y le decía que podía aprovecharse de alguna jovencita, y la respuesta siempre era un " **NO** "

Ahora le tocaba decirles a sus amigos que él se había vinculado con una mujer. Solo pedía que no se burlaran de él.

Entro a su enorme mansión ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando mando a llamar a todos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres sasuke? —comento un peliblanco

—sasuke, para que me llamaste a llamar —comento una pelirroja mientras se acercaba a sasuke

Sin querer estaba nervioso pero no les iba a dar a conocer que por dentro estaba con unos nervios tremendos.

Al momento que llego peli naranja, los demás se sentaron en el enorme sofá que tenían en la sala. Sasuke los observo por un momento cuando al fin empezó a reticular su boca.

—los llame para que me ayuden en algo —comento viendo de reojo a sus compañeros, los tres asintieron a su manera.

—sasuke, estas desprendiendo un olor demasiado al de… el señor —dijo su amigo suigetsu mientras lo observaba bien.

—un amigo me dijo que te vieron —comento karin

—Tus ojos —señalando a su amigo— están cambiando, ¿estás bien? —cuestiono jügo

Sasuke se tocó los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que sus ojos le ardían y un intenso dolor pulsaba en sus ojos.

—s-sasuke ¿quieres que busque ayuda? —dijo una preocupada Karin

—no estoy bien

Sasuke se tocó la cara y espero a que ese ardor y dolor se calmara.

Los tres chicos se lo quedaron viendo un rato, esperaba a que su "líder" se encontrara bien.

—¿ya estás bien sasuke? —comento la pelirroja

En ese momento sasuke suspiro con aire más calmado, abrió los ojos, ya eran de color negro.

—los mande a llamar es porque quiero decirles algo

Los tres se quedaron serios y vieron con mucha atención el azabache

—yo he formado un vinculo

Lo dijo demasiado rápido que vio que sus amigos estaban observándolo para después abrir sus bocas para poder decir algo.

Cada uno quería decir algo, pero era sasuke, a lo mejor el dolor de sus ojos le hicieron decir algo o no escucharon bien, si no escucharon bien no querían preguntar para que él no se molestara o los viera con una mirada fría y atemorizante.

—¿puedes volver a decirlo? Creo que escuche mal —comento la pelirroja mientras movía su cabeza de lado alado

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero hablo.

—Forme un vínculo —lo volvió a decir frio y viendo la actitud que tomaba sus amigos

—¡que! —grito Karin toda desconcertada—. ¡No es cierto ¿verdad? Sasuke!

Suigetsu y jügo se vieron y asintieron los dos con sus miradas

—Sasuke no lo tomes a mal, pero tú con un vínculo es imposible —aclaro jügo todo sereno

—¿es por eso que siempre salías cada noche, y siempre que te preguntaba tú me ignorabas? —aclaro suigetsu

Sasuke no quería dar explicaciones así que solo se quedó a escuchar lo que decían sus amigos

—sasuke, sabes que te respeto, pero no me gusta tu humor negro —aclaro jügo con una serenidad

Realmente estaba confundido, todo el tiempo que estuvo con sasuke, este nunca hacia comentarios chistosos ni menos hacia bromas, pero ahora solo quería pensar que era una broma de su amigo.

—Sí, sasuke como que ya exageraste, lograste desestabilizarnos —comento suigetsu

Sasuke ya no lo soportaba, realmente él se sentía frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía negar lo que estaba sucediendo, ni menos la podía negar.

—No estoy bromeando —aclaro todo serio, miro a los tres—, realmente si me quieren creer está bien, y si no me da igual. Pero lo que les quiero decir es que necesito que me ayuden —les dijo con una mirada fría y penetrante

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que sasuke no estaba bromeando y no era un chiste. Karin que aún estaba desconcertada, lo vio de nuevo y se trató de calmar para escuchar quien era su rival del amor.

—ok, sasuke, pero ¿Quién es la afortunada? —comento suigetsu

—Es una chica —comento serio

—ya sabemos que es una chica, pero… ¿Cómo se llama? —cuestiono suigetsu de nuevo con una aire de sarcasmo

En ese momento sasuke se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo se llamaba, que solo sabía que vivía en la avenida 40 y calle 53, que era una chica tímida, realmente no sabía mucho de ella

Los demás se dieron cuenta lo que pasaba, y que sasuke se quedó en sus pensamientos.

—sí, sasuke ¿cómo se llama? —cuestiono esta vez la pelirroja

Sasuke los volteo a ver y serio contesto

—no sé cómo se llama

Todos se quedaron en shock después de unos segundos lo volvieron a ver para confirmar lo que habían escuchado

—¿ella no te lo ha dicho? —cuestiono jugo

—o… ¿no se lo has preguntado? —cuestiono Karin

Sasuke se maldijo en su mente, reamente estaba harto de sus preguntas de sus amigos.

—No sé cómo se llama ya que ella no sabe de mi todavía —aclaro

Todos de nuevo se quedaron asombrados. El primero en burlarse fue suigetsu

Karin se lo quedo viendo, y empezó a deducir tantas cosas en su mente, jügo solo se quedó observando dándose una idea de cómo se formó un vínculo.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? —comento jügo

—¿a qué te refieres? —cuestiono el pelinegro

—si no mal recuerdo, tú no puedes estar expuesto en sol porque si no todos querrán tu poder, solo hasta que estés completo, ya nadie te puede hacer nada ya que tomaras posesión de la ciudad entera y será esta tu territorio

Comento suigetsu todo serio. Karin al escuchar eso se los queda viendo

—No me preocupo —señalo el sol— eso ya no me detendrá ya que he me he convertido en un demonio completamente

Al decir esto los tres se lo quedan viendo.

—Quieres decir que… ya eres dueño de esta ciudad —aclaro Karin

Sasuke solo asintió.

—ahora entiendo por qué siento tu poder más grande, y los demás anti demonios que va pasar con ellos… y nosotros… —aclaro suigetsu

—Se te olvida algo… —Karin hablo seria—, si recuerdas que aún hay otro demonio igual de poderoso que tú y que está viviendo con su pareja en esta ciudad

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se le había olvidado, no podía haber más de dos demonios reinando la ciudad bajo las sombras. Sin duda alguna tenía que llegar a un acuerdo.

—no los voy a correr, es cierto que esta ciudad ya es mío, al igual que el otro demonio, pero por el momento no pienso pelear esta ciudad, si yo quiero puedo agarrar otra ciudad pero por el momento quiero estar acá hasta que logre que ella sea una de nosotros

Los tres asintieron

—Sasuke, pero ella —comento Karin con la mirada baja—, ¿querrá ser como nosotros?

Realmente no lo sabía, ella no lo había visto aun, todavía no platicaban, menos sabía quien era.

—es raro que te hayas vinculado con una humana, ya que tu apenas nos hablas —aclaro suigetsu con una sonrisa

—en ¿Qué te podemos ayudar sasuke? —pregunto jügo

—por el momento, lo hare yo solo, solo cuando no esté aquí, necesito que la cuiden y la vigilen

—Sabes que por nosotros no hay problema; el problema serás tú, ya que ha despertado esos ojos raros creo que deberías de tener cuidado —jugo de nuevo tenía razón.

Después de explicar y darles la noticia cada uno se fue a su recamara. Karin, es la que se vio más afectada, ya que le dolía que su amor platónico se hubiera vinculado y por desgracia no era ella.

Los demás se les hizo raro toda esa mañana, pero después lo tomaron normal.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke decidió ver al otro demonio no sin antes pasar por la azabache.

La peli azul se encontraba más serena, había logrado dormir, ya no sentía la mirada o no se sentía observada, despertó se fue a dar un baño. Estaba en la regadera, se encontraba tallando su cuerpo con una esponja; cuando siente una mirada penetrante. En ese momento el miedo la removió, se cayó. De manera asustada empezó a ver por todos los rincones, para después tomar una toalla y taparse.

Sasuke al ver que llego en mal momento, cerro sus ojos, al darse cuenta que la pelinegra estaba demasiado asustada, decidió retirarse y volver cuando aquella chica dejara de estar tan nerviosa.

Hinata se sentía extraña, hasta cierto punto, un poco paranoica, pero esa mirada que sentía hacia su persona le daba miedo; aunque no había nadie en su departamento pero aun así tenía miedo. En su mente empezaba a rezar para que dios le diera calma y fuerzas. Lo que no sabía que ni dios la podía ayudar.

Definitivamente despertó con el pie izquierdo, se puso a pensar que sería un largo día, que incluía a una persona que la observaba. No quería ir a la escuela, ya tenía miedo, pero; lo tenía que hacer ya que sus papás le dejaron solo eso, su carrera pagada. ¿Cómo le tenía que hacer si sentía observada?

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que de nuevo sus ojos le ardían, así que decidió ir a ver a su creador.

Cuando llego al inframundo, fue hacia donde estaba su creador.

—sasuke ¿cuánto tiempo? —Lo dijo con una mueca de duda—, no… apenas te acabo de ver —aclaro

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—Deja de bromas —irritado—, tengo una duda

—¿dime?

—desde hace un momento mis ojos me arden y hace unas horas mis ojos estaban rojos, ¿Por qué?

El demonio sonrió

—eso se llama tener talento

Sasuke se lo quedo viendo con más confusión

—para que me entiendas, son muy pocas las personas que despiertan ese poder, y los que lo logran son más poderosos, y son imposibles de vencer

—así que debo estar orgulloso

—así es, deberías de empezar a ver que poder te dan… hay un demonio que vive en la ciudad donde tú vives, ese demonio pose algo parecido a lo que tu acabas de despertar, deberías preguntarle, si no mal recuerdo tú lo conoces por más de 100 años.

Sasuke se molestó al escuchar lo último. Así que se retiró dejando a su creador con la palabra en la boca.

—Extraño cuando era un niño… se esperaba hasta que terminara de hablar —suspiro—, ahh, que bellos momentos —comento aquel demonio


	5. Chapter 5

*.*

Universo alterno

Disclaimer: misashi kishimoto

Capitulos: 6

Personajes: Hinata H. Sasuke U.

* * *

.

+.

Gracias por esperar, este es penultimo capitulo. Espero que les guste :)

.

.*

* * *

 ** _**Oportunidad... es lo que deje pasar, ya que siento que no soy digno de ti, tu eres un ángel y yo tan solo soy un demonio... mi fantasía se esfumo junto con esta oportunidad..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 **R** egreso al mundo de los humanos, empezó a buscar por todos lados, la dirección de aquel demonio, no es que realmente quisiera ir a verlo, hace años que no se hablaban desde que paso aquel incidente, estaba consiente que aquel demonio podía usar técnicas raras y extrañas, él no se quedaba atrás pero si ahora despertó bien su poder, ya estaba a su mismo nivel que su antiguo "amigo".

Antes de irse se dio cuenta que en el mundo humano ya había pasado dos horas, y es probable que su amada estuviera afuera en la ciudad, así que empezó a buscarla. Concentro bien su energía y empezó a emanar ondas donde diera con aquella pelinegra. Hinata se encontraba en unos mesa bancos, disfrutaba su almuerzo hasta que sintió algo raro rodearla, empezó a ver hacia los lados, no vio nada observo su alrededor y solo vio varios chicos de la escuela platicando, otros jugando y unos que otros en su móvil. Pero algo le llamo la atención y es que en la segunda planta se encontraba aquel rubio observándola, ella al notar eso se puso roja y agacho su mirada. Se sentía incomoda.

Aquel rubio la miraba sin pudor, aquella chica emitía un aura deseable, tenía magnetismo que le gustaba, ¿Quién era?, No lo sabía. Pero aquella chica le hacía recordad a cierto amigo.

Sasuke que estaba en el otro lado de aquel edificio se dio cuenta que aquel rubio miraba con intriga a su amada, no le gusto eso que frunció el ceño. Quería ir en eses momento para poder golpearlo solo porque miro a su chica.

 _Mi chica_ —pensó, realmente se estaba volviendo posesivo con ella, sin antes que ella se diera cuenta él ya la estaba tomando como suya y de nadie mas

Sasuke volvió a mirar aquel chico rubio; se dio cuenta de algo y era que ese… en ese momento se formó un campo. Algún demonio se había dado cuenta que hinata emitía el olor de sasuke y fue hacia allá solo para comerla y atraer a sasuke.

Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente, ella empezaba a correr peligro, pero que demonio se manifestaba en pleno día, y más en una escuela sabía que había reglas y esas reglas estaban por algo, a solo que se haya manifestado como humano y los humanos no se hayan dado cuenta, eso incluía a hinata.

Hinata iba por el salón de química realmente quedaba enfrente del teatro pero se dio cuenta que el teatro lucia como aquella vez que vio una cosa rara con demasiados colmillos. Así que su curiosidad fue tan grande que se acercó más y más, hasta que vio una silueta de un joven de pelo blanco y ojo azules fríos como el hielo, a su punto de vista de ella él se veía demasiado guapo

—H-hola —tartamudeo

Aquel peliblanco volteo y se la quedó mirando para después inhalar el olor que ella desprendía

—Tu —señalándola— tu aroma me atrae

Ella se quedó en shock, sin decir nada, le empezaba dar miedo

—y-yo —espeto tartamudeando

Él se empezó a acercar más y más, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba a un lado de hinata oliéndole el cuello y el pelo

Hinata estaba más que abochornada y nerviosa, que ni se dio cuenta como aquel chico llego hacia donde ella estaba, empezó a ponerse intranquila, más cuando este empezaba olerla como un perro

—D-disculpa se puede alejar —empujándola

—Me alejare si me dices en donde está tu protector —la miro

—¿protector? —cuestiono

En ese momento, el peliblanco empezó a darse cuenta que aquella chica no tenía al demonio cerca, eso quería decir que todavía no había sido convertida en demonio. y ella ni siquiera sabía que había formado un laso con aquel demonio.

Así que su mente tuvo una gran idea, matar a la inocente humana y que aquel demonio apareciera para después poder matarlo y obtener más poder.

Hinata vio como aquel joven empezaba a desfigurarse y que su boca se agrandaba le salían colmillos como aquella cosa que vio hace unos días, vio como en sus manos salían unas garras y sus ojos se volvían de color carmesí. Un miedo le recorrió en todo su cuerpo, una sensación que era su último día de vida, en ese momento sintió un enorme golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

Sasuke hacia acto de presencia noto que aquel demonio la había golpeado para comerla inconsciente, aprovecho eso para poder rescatarla de las garra de aquel demonio. Llego y golpeo aquella cosa, para después levantar con delicadeza a hinata y ponerla en un lugar seguro. Cuando regreso lo miro con una furia, así que de su mano hizo un rayo y se lo empuño en el estómago.

Aquel demonio sintió como su estómago le ardía y le daba algo electrizante, eso hizo que volviera a su modo humano.

—Sasuke maldito —agarrándose el estomago

—¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que me puede ganar haciendo eso?

—maldito, te vinculaste con una humana que no está a tu nivel

—di lo que quieras pero esa humana es mía, y no tolerare que un hijo de puta como tú le haga daño

En ese momento de la nada sasuke lo golpeo con toda sus fuerzas que aquel peliblanco fue estrellarse con la pared. Volvió a sacar un rayo de sus manos y se lo empuño de nuevo

Aquel peli blanco grito del dolor

—sasuke, espera no lo volveré hacer, solo déjame irme —logro decir eso para después desaparecer

Sasuke al ver que ya no había peligro se acercó hacia donde estaba hinata. En ese momento el tiempo se congelo para él, al ver que aquella pelinegra se veía realmente hermosa, se sentía tan ligera y además desprendía un olor tan acogedor, esa mirada de un ángel que la hacía ver más tierna y pura. Su pelo olía a fresas con canela, tan solo de verla se sentía cómodo, en pocas palabra se sentía a gusto con ella. Pero ese tiempo quedo interrumpido al ver que las puertas de la sala de teatro empezaban a abrirse. Así lo que primero que hizo es huir llevándose a hinata, abrió un portal. Aquel rubio entraba y a su lado estaba una peli rosa

—¿realmente aquí era? Cuestiono la peli rosa

—sí, aquí se sintió que se originó el portal

—entonces… era el, era sasuke

Aquel rubio solo se acercó y le tomo la mano

—estoy seguro que si era el

En la casa de sasuke estaban todos reunidos viendo a sasuke y hinata. Más a hinata ya que emitía cierto olor

—¿es ella? —señalo Karin

Sasuke asintió

—vaya, sí que es hermosa, al lado de Karin, Karin queda como un perro de la calle

En ese momento Karin le dio un puñetazo a suigetsu

—Sasuke es mi imaginación o ella desprende un olor bastante… —volteo a ver a otro lugar para después volver a ver a sasuke—, bastante dulce

Los otros dos que estaban peleando se acercaron más a hinata para poder olerla y comprobar. Era cierto ella desprendía un olor agradable, en ese momento Karin se dio cuenta que también olía a sangre y que era la sangre que olía así.

—Ella está herida —comento

Sasuke al escuchar eso se acerca y se da cuenta que si, así que se la lleva a su cuarto para poder curarla en ese momento Karin le toma las manos y agarra a hinata

—creo que yo la cuidare y la limpiare

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—¿dónde crees que te la llevas? —cuestiono

—a darle los primeros auxilios, porque si lo haces tú —lo señalo—. Estoy segura que le harías otra cosa —dijo karin

Sasuke se molestó y más por lo que dijo ella después, él no iba hacerle nada, solo quería estar un poco más cerca de ella

Karin termino de limpiarla y cambiarle la ropa que tenía; le puso algo de ella, dejo que los demás entraran

—¿Cuándo despertara? —comento suigetsu

—Tiene que recuperarse primero —juugo lo dijo tranquilo

—sasuke… —dijo Karin nerviosa

—Dime —se la queda observando

—porque, no la conviertes ahora en una de nosotros

Los tres se quedaron viendo a sasuke que se veía un poco más tenso al escuchar eso. Sasuke por su parte se sentía raro, tenía esa oportunidad, ella ya estaba con él, ella estaba inconsciente solo la convertía y ella a lo mejor sentiría un poco de dolor, pero al verla, y ver que ella descansaba como un ángel. Se acerco

—no puedo… quiero que cuando lo haga ella ya sepa de mí y que lo acepte

Al decir esto la abraza, y abre un portal oscuro para después introducirse. Al llegar a la habitación de hinata la acuesta en la cama de esta, la acomoda y la acobija, se queda unos instantes cuando ella empieza a hacer ruidos extraños, él le duele haber perdido su oportunidad de hacerla como el, y que al final ellos vivan felices. Pero al ver que hinata despertaba esa fantasía tan bien se esfumaba.

Hinata despertó sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañada con un miedo, para después sentir aquella mirada, ella no estaba soñando esta vez no fue un sueño, era un joven que se convirtió en monstruo y este la quería comer, que clase de mundo era este. Se acurruco en la cama no quería salir de su cuarto por un buen tiempo el miedo había empezado a angustiarle.


	6. Chapter 6

regresamos.

A/U (universo alterno)

Genero: romance, paranormal

Capítulos:6

Declaimer: misashi kishimoto

Personajes: sasuke, hinata...

.

.

* * *

 _"que formes parte de mi es:... que tengamos algo en común, o el simple echo de que ya no estarás sola"_

" _Un vinculo, que me ate a ti, dando lo mejor de mi y esperando hacer correspondido"_

.

.

Una semana se la pasó escondida en su cuarto, no tenía ganas de salir, ni mucho menos de asomarse, el miedo habitaba en su casa, miedo que esas cosas aparecieran y volvieran a lastimarla. _¿Qué tenía que hacer?_... se preguntaba una y otra vez. En la escuela algunos todavía ni se daban cuenta que ella falto ya que su personalidad no resaltaba demasiado. Mientras ella se hundía en la desesperación y paranoia, se encontraba el observándola desde lo más lejos. Ella misma se encerró y el encuentro casual que tanto deseaba con ella se haría imposible.

—Sasuke se dice que en el sur de la ciudad hay gran caos, algunos de los renegados se están comiendo a las personas que están en una protesta —comento Karin sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

Él se apresuró sabía que tenían que disfrazar esa desgracia con un algo creíble. Así era cuando uno de los renegados comía demasiadas personas lo ponían como un asesinato o incendio hasta a veces ponía que era un ataque terrorista.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen olía a putrefacción y más que nada a sangre. Los cuerpos desgarrados arrojados en todas partes. Intestinos extendidos y hasta la mierda salpicada en el piso. Asqueroso o repugnante se quedaba corto ante escena, en lo que Karin activaba dos bombas, sasuke y compañía peleaban con el demonio sin darse cuenta que en otros lugares también salían demonios y atacaban la ciudad.

Hinata que decidió armar todo el valor para ir a la escuela y confirmar de una vez, lo que paso hace una semana en el teatro no era un sueño y si existían esas cosas horribles. Se alisto salió de su hogar sin darse cuenta que iba desprendiendo un olor inigualable para los demás demonios que estaban disfrazados de humanos. Llego a la escuela y fue directo al salón de teatro cuando de nuevo esa neblina espesa se formó. Un demonio aparecía y esos ojos negros se hacían grandes, ella cuando los vio por reflejo salió del lugar en busca de ayuda, corrió lo más rápido que pudo tropezándose, pero nadie había en el patio ya que todos habían ingresado a las clases correspondientes. Corrió por los pasillos deshabitados mientras de una sala salía otro demonio pudo visualizar como de esa sala había tres personas muertas. Su mente se estaba quebrando.

—¡ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Algo me esta siguiendo!

Una peli rosa y un rubio sabían lo que estaba pasando en la escuela, más del edificio de enfrente no podían actuar ya que había demasiada gente y si esa gente los veía serian sacrificados, pero si no llegaban a tiempo aquella chica seria masacrada.

Hinata se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando y donde ella pisara más seguro había más de esas cosas acercándose a ella y más gente matarían.

Sasuke que se encontraba viendo como el lugar quedo echo cenizas en pleno día, escucho la voz de hinata que decía _"ayúdame_ " en ese momento se transportó hacia donde estaba ella. En un salón se encontraba rodeada de 5 demonios. Los cuerpos de los estudiantes regados algunos rogando por su vida y otros muertos de una manera brutal. Quería entrar en acción pero no podía ya que hinata todavía no quedaba inconsciente. Karin llego a la escena y tenía que ayudar a su amado, así que exploto el edificio en ese momento la mayoría de los alumnos salían del edificio y el lugar quedaba vacío. Hinata al escuchar el estruendo se distrajo y una garra la atravesó en el hombro

—Aargh!

Grito de dolor, vio que su hombro se desprendía la carne al igual que los huesos se asomaban, tanto fue su impresión que se quedó horrorizada, cuando uno de los demonios le da un golpe con las garras enviándola contra la pared.

Siseo, ¿qué diablos pasaba? escucho como sus huesos se quebraban y parte de su piel estaba abierta al igual que burbujeaba sangre, no sabía que hacer ya que el ardor y dolor eran profundos y su mente no aguanto la impresión así que se desmayó.

Esos cinco demonios estaban a punto de comerla ya que olor que desprendía era adictivo, cuando la peli rosa entra a escena al igual que el rubio.

Todos empiezan a pelear cuando más portales se abren y salen más demonios atacando a la pareja, sasuke resguarda a hinata cerca de la puerta, y ayuda a la pareja

—sasuke ¿¡cuánto tiempo!? —sonrió el rubio

—Creo que ahora no es momento de ponernos nostálgicos —desprendiendo su catana de un demonio

—sasuke, ¿porque quieren a esa chica? —cuestiono la peli rosa mientras daba un puñetazo a otro demonio

—Es mi protegida —lo dijo serio

Hinata, el dolor la hizo que despertara, escucho a naruto que hablaba con la peli rosa mientras golpeaban a esas cosas montuosas, cuando a su lado se paró una mujer pelirroja

—¿¡estas despierta!? —exclamo

Los demás llegaban y se ponían a lado de Karin y vieron a la peli azul moribunda, que observaba la escena, lo 6 voltearon a verla, hinata solo reconoció al rubio y a la peli rosa.

Los seis sabían que la tenían que sacrificar ya que ella los había visto la tenían que enviar al limbo. Sasuke se molestó así que de un solo golpee mato a los últimos demonios mientras naruto y acompañante se desaparecían

Suigetsu y jugö se escondían de la vista de la peli azul. Sasuke se acercaba a ella no la quería enviar pero las reglas son reglas y por esas reglas tenía que perder a su vínculo. Cuando del otro lado de la pared un demonio salió, su mano se convirtió en una lanza con varios picos y sin dudarlo atravesó la pared y algo más…

Sasuke y Karin se quedaron estéticos sin poder decir nada ante tal escena una lanza atravesó a hinata desprendiéndole los huesos y la carne de su pecho, naruto apareció donde estaba el demonio matándolo de una mordida.

Hinata sintió un dolor más inmenso, bastante frio recorrió por la mitad de su cuerpo mientras sentía que su garganta algo caliente salía y su mente se venía apagando

—¡Sasuke conviértala ahora! —grito Karin mientras le checaba los signos—. ¡Se está muriendo! —exclamo

Los demás aparecían ante sasuke. Naruto se acercaba al igual que la peli rosa, también los amigos del pelinegro

—¡no puedes! sasuke acuérdate que tiene que ir al mundo de los olvidados —aclaro el rubio

—¡Naruto cállate! —exclamo la peli rosa

—sakura son las reglas, no entiendes

—Sasuke se está muriendo ya no está respirando —aclaro Karin

Sasuke se acercaba analizando la situación cuando vio los ojos de peli azul que quedaron estéticos, dilatados, y la piel más pálida mientras un charco de sangre se formaba, le tomo la mano que se estaba poniendo fría y con una daga que le daba Karin.

Le corto unos 5cm, mientras sacaba un pergamino, la poca sangre que tenía quedo en el pergamino.

—desde este momento tu sangre queda escrita como una nueva demonio, obedecerás las reglas que tenemos, no comerás a los humanos, no mataras a tu propia especie solo a los que se han vuelto renegados y las criaturas que ellos crean, tienes prohibido a mostrarte ante los humanos, si lo haces tú serás el que los envié al limbo

Todos se quedaron callados y observaban a sasuke que hacia el procedimiento.

—a partir de hoy regresaras del limbo y serás una demonio…

Al decir esto, la sangre dejo de parar mientras el pergamino se volvía oscuro y se envolvía de sangre. Sasuke se cortó un dedo, su sangre lo puso en el pergamino.

—Serás part… —se calló y miro a los demás

Le puso la sangre que salía del pergamino en la cortada que le hizo. Todos ahí se quedaron viendo la iniciación y se preguntaban por qué sasuke no dijo la siguiente línea

Hinata se encontraba en una absoluta oscuridad llorando, no sabía dónde estaba, sabía que había muerto, pero ese lugar no era el cielo, ya que estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie. Llego a pensar que a lo mejor era el infierno. Vio que todo que desde lo más lejos se acercaba una luz que sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeada de esa luz y la oscuridad ya no estaba. Escucho una voz que le trataba de decir algo

—a partir de hoy regresaras del limbo y serás una demonio… despierta

Hinata sintió como algo pesado la oprimió todo el cuerpo y de repente…

El cuerpo de hinata empezó a retorcerse, sus heridas estaban sanándose y los huesos y la carne desprendidos se regeneraban, mientras unos quejidos por parte de ella sonaban en todo el salón. Sentir que tus huesos se acomodaban mientras el dolor se hacía tan profundo y como la carne se unía era algo inexplicable ya que ella no tenía nada de anestesia. Karin con un control en la mano exploto todo el edificio mientras todos salían del lugar.

En ese lugar quedo como el ataque terrorista más lamentable de la historia de ese país. Ya que atacaron en una protesta matando a 230 personas, en varios centro comerciales muriendo 100 personas, al igual en la escuela, muriendo 560 estudiantes entre ellos hinata…

* * *

bueno y aquí termina la historia:D

Vinculo Para Un Amor no Correspondido


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos solo para decirles que este fic ha finalizado.

Pero también para decirles que hay un después, pero no sé, que título ponerle… asi que solo les pido que me ayuden con el título para empezar a publicarlo.

Gracias a los lectores que dejaron sus reviews y los que solo leyeron gracias.

:-)


End file.
